


Hitting the Showers

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Independence Day (1996), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brackish and Milton have a late night pool party, just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the horrible title and summary. I was listening to '70s porn music while editing this. I'm not ashamed. Haha!
> 
> Event takes place very early in their relationship.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

He had been very reluctant, but when he saw how much fun his boyfriend was having in the pool, Milton couldn’t help but shimmy off his own clothes, take off his glasses, and join him. 

As Brackish was doing backstrokes, he heard the quick thumping of feet on the diving board and he laughed out loud as Milton ‘cannon-balled’ off the board and into the pool with a giant splash. He turned his head to avoid the sudden onslaught but felt arms wrap around his legs. Soon he was being thrown upwards and backwards into the water, and when he swam back to the surface he saw the mischievous smile on his partner’s face.

“Wow!” Brackish exclaimed. “Milton Isaacs has come alive, ladies and gentlemen!” 

He swam toward him, giving chase, and Milton swam away frantically. “Oh, shit!” he laughed, and Brackish jumped onto his back and firmly grasped his shoulders. 

“Got ya!” Brackish shouted in triumph, but he let out a sudden “Whoa!” as Milton submerged himself and flipped his boyfriend’s gangly body over his head, making him doing a back flip and into the water once more.

“You thought!” Milton said as he swam to the other side of the pool and rested against the edge to catch his breath.

Brackish emerged from the water and wiped the long locks of hair from his face and swam toward him. “Aha!” he said, between breaths. “You surrender, I see?”

Milton laughed as Brackish approached him and rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on the edge of the pool. The scientist leaned in for a kiss and Milton slightly moved away.

“What if someone walks in?” he whispered.

Brackish shrugged. “Then…I guess they’ll walk in and see us kissing.”

“And…that doesn’t make you nervous?”

“You forget one of the big rules here, baby,” Brackish purred. “What happens at Area 51, stays there.”

Milton rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, mister,” Brackish giggled.

Milton stuck out his tongue at him.

Brackish bit his lip. “I’ve got a better use for that tongue,” he growled before pressing his lips against the doctor’s.

Milton wrapped his arm around Brackish’s waist and pulled his body closer to his. He could feel his cock hardening against his hip and he moaned into his lips. He broke their kiss and traced his lips against Brackish’s jaw as his hand traveled downward and cupped one of his ass cheeks. 

“Oh, doctor,” Brackish quietly laughed in Milton’s ear, but a loud moan soon escaped him as he felt Milton gently insert a finger inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” Brackish whimpered as he gripped the back of Milton’s neck to pull himself closer. Milton kissed Brackish once more, lightly sucking and nipping his bottom lip.

Milton slowly moved the tip of his finger in and out of Brackish’s tight opening, grinning to himself whenever he could feel the muscle twitch.

He moved his lips to the crook of Brackish’s neck and lightly bit the skin, making him jolt with another low groan. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Milton whispered in his ear as he removed his finger from Brackish.

“Where to, Doc?” the scientist asked with a cheeky grin.

Milton nodded toward the locker room. “Let’s hit the showers.”

Brackish’s eyes widened with surprise. “Who are you and what have you done with my Milty?”

Milton winked at him and swam toward the ladder. He looked around before climbing out of the pool and walked over to a small table that held all the towels. He wrapped one around his hips and threw one to Brackish who was following him to the locker room.

“Oh, hang on,” Brackish said as he stopped at his pile of clothes that was on one of the lounge chairs. He fished out a small bottle of lubricant and arched his eyebrows at Milton.

“Oh, wow,” Milton sighed, but not surprised. “Do you always carry that around?”

“Shh! Let’s go,” his boyfriend urged him.

They chose the shower in the back corner of the locker room and Brackish turned on the water. He waited until the perfect warmth, and threw his towel onto the floor. “Come on,” he said as he ripped off Milton’s towel and led him inside the stall.

“Hold your horses,” Milton laughed. Before he could do anything else, Brackish had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He planted fervent kisses up and down his neck as the hot water pelted against Milton’s back.

Brackish firmly gripped the bottle of lube in his left hand as they grinded against one another. Milton reached down between them and gripped Brackish’s cock tightly against his palm. Brackish grunted against his neck and let Milton turn them around so that Milton was against the wall. 

Brackish shielded the water with his back as he watched Milton get onto his knees and place all of his cock into his warm mouth. “Ughhh…” Brackish groaned as he leaned slightly forward and placed his right hand against the wall.

He felt Milton’s tongue glide under his shaft as he slowly sucked him and pulled his lips to the head. He flicked the tip of his tongue roughly against the sensitive vein before swallowing him up again. Milton enveloped him until the tip of Brackish’s cock was at his throat.

“God damn, baby!” Brackish smiled as he tilted his head back, his mind in an ecstatic haze.

Milton cupped his balls and lightly squeezed as he steadily slid his lips along his hard cock. Brackish slightly moved his hips along with Milton’s rhythm, and Milton gently pulled at his ball sack, making him flinch. He soon released Brackish’s balls and grabbed the bottle of lube from him. He kissed the head of Brackish’s cock before standing up and moving the scientist to face the wall.

Brackish bit his lip as he grinned in excitement as he heard the bottle cap click open, and he sighed heavily when he felt two wet fingers insert themselves into him. When they retreated, Brackish glanced back to find Milton helping himself to a copious amount of lube, and the doctor noticed him watching.

“You like to watch me get ready, don’t you?” Milton asked with a seductive growl.

“Oh yeah,” Brackish replied. “I notice you when you watch me do it, and you’re right: it’s kinda sexy.”

Milton approached him and moved Brackish’s long hair away from his neck. He ran his the tip of his tongue along the skin as he slowly entered his slick hole.

Brackish grunted and gritted his teeth as he moved his hips backward toward Milton’s. He wasn’t in this position too often, but he couldn’t help pass up this particular moment for Milton’s sake. He had seen the lustful look in his dark eyes during their session in the pool and he, of course, was too eager to prevent Milton from taking over tonight.

He wanted this just as much.

Milton gently thrust against him and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. “How are you doing?” he whispered in his ear.

Brackish turned his head and met his lips in a light kiss. “I’m fine. You feel amazing, baby,” he sighed against Milton’s cheek. He arched his back a bit more and Milton’s thrusts became longer and deeper.

“Oh, B,” Milton exhaled as he rested his forehead on his partner’s shoulder. “Oh my God, B…”

Milton’s hips slammed against him and Brackish gripped the wall. The hot water was spilling off Milton’s back and flowing around their feet. Brackish pressed his lips into his own forearm to muffle his blissful noises as Milton’s hips slapped against his.

He felt his partner’s hand reach around his waist and grip his cock tightly again, and he pumped his fist quickly up and down his shaft.

Brackish leaned back into his partner’s chest. “Harder…” he begged him. 

“Tell me again, B,” Milton said. 

“Fuck me harder…” 

Milton freed Brackish’s cock and placed both hands on his hips as he delivered sharper blows into him. The sound of his hips bucking against him echoed in the stall and Brackish couldn’t grip the wall tighter if he tried. His legs were getting weak and his cock was throbbing. He only had to grip himself for a brief moment before exploding, his thick cum gushing over his fist and splattering a little of itself onto the tile.

Milton heard his relieved moan and felt his body shake against him and that was enough for him. He pressed himself deeper into him as he came, his own body trembling against Brackish as he rested his head on his shoulder.

They stayed in this position for a few quiet minutes, relishing in one another’s heat and panting. Milton lightly traced his fingers across Brackish’s chest and carefully pulled out of him, making him grunt. He grabbed a bar of soap and started to bathe.

Brackish turned and watched him as his eyelids drooped. He head was swimming as he grinned at his partner. Milton finished bathing and handed him the soap, and Brackish lazily took it.

Milton lovingly gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the shower. “Time for bed,” he told him.

Brackish playfully saluted him and quickly bathed himself. He rinsed and turned off the water, and as he dried off, he heard Milton’s voice, “B?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the lube?”

“It’s uh…” Brackish looked around the shower. “It’s not in here.”

“What??” 

“It’s not in here. What’d you do with it?”

Milton opened the shower curtain. “What did I do with it?”

“You took it from me,” Brackish reminded him. “Where did you put it?”

Milton looked around. “I guess I…just threw it somewhere. It must’ve rolled away.”

Brackish started to giggle. “What??”

“This isn’t funny, B! We have to find that bottle!”

“Okay, okay, hot stuff. We’ll look; settle down,” Brackish assured him, wrapping the towel around his hips. “It can’t be far.”

They searched every corner of the locker room, but no such luck. Brackish exited the room and went back into the pool area. “Oh, man…you gotta be joking…” he groaned.

Milton joined him by the pool. “What is it?” He looked into the pool and at the bottom was the bottle of lubricant. “What the—how did it get here? That’s impossible!”

“It rolled away, like you said.”

“But all the way out here? Into the pool? How the hell, B?”

Brackish raised his eyebrow as he looked over at his exasperated boyfriend. “Aliens…” he muttered suspiciously.

“Shut up!” Milton yelled at him as he walked over to the net hanging on the wall.


End file.
